F U Betta
by EarnestClause
Summary: "….She can love you good, bet i can fuck you betta", Meg whispered looking straight in Jo eyes like the sex goddess she was. Sliding down Jo's body and repositioning herself, Meg came face to face again with... FUTA!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: F U Betta**

**Rated: M **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Burst Angel or artist _Poets of the Fall-_**

'_**Carnival of Rust', Neon Hitch- 'F U Betta'! Sexiest women alive :}**_

**A/N: Soooooo this is my first story ever on ANY site. Thought I would give this a **

**shot and see how it goes. So without any further words, my first Fanfic **

**XxX**

The front door of Meg's and Jo's condo flew open and crashed to the wall leaving a good sized hole. Striding in seconds later, red in the face and tears threatening to fall, a stunning red head with smooth elegant legs that only people dream about in there wet dreams when they looked her way, lips so full and pouty, breast that defined graving even with its blessed mass, blue crystal gems that held a seductive playful nature when ever they held your gaze, an ass so magnificent even straight women stopped and stared(mostly wondering how a girl can stuff her face with so much food but still oozed the hypnotic spell of a sex goddess), and hips that flared out nicely, all standing on small dainty feet.

Of course you're wondering, what got our read head so heated? Well it all had to do with her girlfriend of five years, Jo Carter (I'm not sure where I heard this name from, maybe somewhere on this site but it just fits perfectly with Jo, hope you don't mind if I use it). Everyone, especially Meg, knows what there getting into when dealing with Jo. Either an ass kickin, great fuck, or just the silent treatment. Add that being the local bad-ass that had the attitude, looks, and body just made everything more..interesting. Dating your potential soul mate was one thing but dating the local bad-ass hermaphrodite was another.

"Damn that bitch!" Meg yelled pacing the floor while digging her nails into the palm of her hands. "I know she still had a thing for my Jo. Always making sly comments about how she and Jo were meant to be together. How I'm just the girl who got in the way." Meg sank slowing to the floor in front of the couch, putting her head in her hands while running her fingers roughly threw her hair.

"Is this it? With everything we've gone through, with all the tears, pain, and doubts, it still feels like the world is closing in around us. Like this is some cruel joke from the gods to toy with us, pointing their fingers and laughing as we run into obstacles again and again. Ugh I'm so stupid" Meg choked back a sob while giving off a humorless laugh as tears slowly slid down her face as she bite her full bottom lip, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but sometime I-I can't help but think Jo may want someone better than me."

_Flashback_

_Meg held Jo's gloved hand tightly while they passed under the cherry blossom trees as they made their trip home that night from Café_ _de l'Ambr. It was one of those calm nights where the wind was still and the snow was lazily falling down from the dark sky. Where everything was peaceful._

_A sudden gust of wind blew into the night air causing Meg to shiver in discomfort. The temperature seemed to be dropping with every step they took. A smile suddenly graces her lips when she felt Jo untangled her own scarf and draped it across her shoulders, tying it snugly to make sure she was comfortable as possible. "Always the best for my Meg", Jo's voice reaches Meg's ears leaving an even bigger smile on her face. All seemed to be going perfect until Jo's cell phone ranged._

_Meg's breath catches in her throat as Jo slowly pulled out her phone and stares at the screen. Jo's reaction was all the proof Meg needed. Her heart clenches painfully. The one person that seems to always worm itself into Meg's and Jo's life no matter how much Meg wishes that it could be different. That Jo didn't have this love for this person. The one that was once Jo's lover, savior, the one that accepted her first before Meg ever could. The one, in Meg's mind, that seemed to always have a place in Jo's heart._

_Meg slowly took a step back out of Jo's embrace, breaking Jo out of her daze. Tears well in her eyes as she slowly shakes her head back and forth. Confusion fills Jo's eyes as she takes a step closer to Meg, Cell phone forgotten. "Meg, no wait, it's not like that. I-", No Jo's I understand perfectly. I really do. I-It's ok. I'm okay", Meg forces a smile before turning to hide her face as tears start to roll down her face. Walking ahead of Jo, she starts making distant between them, wanting to get out of this suffocating air, to stop this pain in her chest. "Meg wait!", Jo lets out a desperate cry, taking another step forward. That's all it took for Meg to take off running._

_End Flashback_

**Poets of the Fall: Carnival of Rust**

**D' you breathe the name of your saviour in your hour of need,**  
**And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed? **

Hours seemed to past as Meg stared up toward the ceiling, tears falling off long lashes and cheeks stained with droplets of water. Long after shedding her heavy winter coat and gloves, the tears finally slowed to a stop. In the distance, the sound of rapid footsteps was making itself know to the entire resident, to all but one. Heavy breathing brought Meg out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly Meg saw no other than her lover Jo. Sweat dripping down her face, and hair wilder than ever, Jo took a step inside there condo watching Meg as both girls breathing grew heavier with anticipation and caution.

"Meg","Jo"… Seeing that torn expression on Megs face ripped Jo to shreds. Without further hesitation Jo ran to Meg and lifted her in her arms, clinging to her with all her worth while buried her head in her neck, holding Meg's shaking frame. "Why?", Jo's voice cut through the air. Going rigid, Meg trying to break free of Jo's embrace started to struggle." No Meg, no. Why did you run from me? Why….". Jo's question brought back all the unwanted emotions and doubts Meg's been holding inside her.

"Jo I-". How was she going to tell this to Jo? Sure she knew that with any relationship you're going to have your ups and down and in the end it always to better but this was something was just bugging her. Making her more self- conscious and unsure. Unsure if she was the one that Jo truly wanted.

"You know I love you right?". Jo lifted her face up with the palms of her hands, staring deeply into crystal blue eyes. "You just have to believe that…right Meg?" "Jo I-". Meg lowered her gaze, no longer able to stare into shocked, heartbroken eyes. _Dammit say something! Just say... something. _"J-" "NO." Meg head shot up taking in Jo's angry red eyes and beautiful silver hair. "I love YOU Meg. YOU. Not anyone else, never anyone else. Don't you know that without you, there no life, only this pain in my chest. This fucking pain that won't go away every fucking time you cry, or you have your doubts."

**'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust**  
**Yeah, feed the rain' cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust**

Jo sank to her knees, arms wrapping around Meg waste while pressing her face into Meg's stomach. "You're my world, my life Meg. You're the one that changed me for the better and gave me a meaning to live. Why can't you see that I only want you Meg! Me being here proves that! Always coming home to YOU. Dammit why can't you just see it? That you're my everything", Jo whispered as she felt Meg wrap her arms around her head. Both trembling

**It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed**  
**All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need**  
**I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore**

Jo slowly stood, all the while, pushing Meg against the wall. Entwining their fingers together and wrapping Meg Leg around her thin waste, Jo looked in Meg's eyes. She was going to prove that she was all that Jo needed. Emotionally AND physically "My Meg," A dimpled smile showed on Meg's face, "My Jo", she whispered back with a seductive look in her eyes. Something in their gaze told them that this was going to be primal and wild night.

**Neon Hitch: F U Betta **

**I-I feel like I'm losin' my mind-mind**  
**She crept into your life-ife**  
**And cut me up like a knife-knife**  
**Hey hey, few things that I wanna say-ay**  
**Still got my dignity-y**  
**No one'll love you like me-e **

Jo picked up Meg while wrapping both of Megs legs around her waist easily despite Jo's shorter height. Meg never had an issue with it. In fact she craved and loved it. Just something about the shorter you are, the more likely your partner with be more dominant. And with Jo, she had no problems with lying on her back, spreading her legs being submissive. Defiantly if it deals with role-playing.

Latching the lips to Megs slender neck while her lover moan and withered on the growing bulge of her jeans, Jo walked them toward the stair case and up to their bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them while nearly dropping Meg, who thought that gripping Jo's member while talking dirty when Jo was barely making it to the bed was a good idea, not that Jo didn't mind. Laying Meg on the bed, Jo couldn't help but think how lucky she fucking was. Being here in the presence a women so beautiful, smart and could hold her own. She was going to make sure Meg knew that she was hers and that she was Meg's.

**My way, remember screamin' my name-ame**  
**Cause i can sex your brain-ain**  
**But she don't do it that way-ay, no. **

Meg looked up at Jo eyes while arching her back and biting her full pouty pink lips. Taunting, teasing, and BEGGING for her Jo to fuck her like no other will. (Not that Jo would ever let that happened. Somebody's going to go missing if they even think about fucking with her Meg. *cough* but back to the story) Make her moan, plead, scream until her voice grew horse and insides grew tender and swollen. To mark her with her teeth and hands. Making her Jo's girl forever.

With calculated gentle hands, Jo began to slowly removing articles of Meg's clothes one by one. First starting with her shoes and shocks while leaving hot kisses in her wake. Tugging skin-tight jeans down to reveal a light pink skimpy see-through thong. A groan broke through Jo's lips as the felt herself grow harder and harder against the mattress. Already the material was getting socked with Meg's juices and to Jo's great satisfaction she could make out the outline of her pussy lips. A deep moan brought her back in the present. Glancing up with a grin, she looked into Meg's darkening eyes and the tongue peeking out at to sweep across her top lip while a moan breaks out through Meg's parted lips. Granting her wish, she then drew up Meg's shirt to revel a bare chest and a gleaming nipple ring on her left breast. Taking a step back to admire her body, Jo took a moment to gaze at hardened dusty pink nipple, flat toned stomach, wide hips, smooth long legs and small perfect feet. _Damn_, Jo licked her lips.

Jo was brought out of her thought when Meg pulled her to the bed and crawled on top. "You're to _overdress _Jo." Meg whispered while flicking out her tongue and licking Jo from the bottom of her chin to the tip of her cheek. A shiver ran down Jo's spine and a pained groan left her mouth. It felt like her erection was about to burst through her jeans. "Don't worry Jo. I got it." Repeating the process that Jo went through, but leaving her boxers last, Meg bent down and bit down on Jo's dusty nipple, knowing how much Jo loves pain during sex. A satisfied hiss reach her ears. Hooking her finger through her boxers as she watched Jo through sex crazed eyes she came face to face with her girlfriend pride and joy; well with the exception of herself and Jo's trusty gun of course. Looking at it so thick, long and wide with pre cum oozing from the tip, Meg couldn't help licking her lips. Sure she was nervous and shocked the first time she seen it. I mean it was already big when it was soft but 10 ½ inches?! Never had she thought it was so…_BIG. _

**She's prettier than i'll ever be**  
**Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah**  
**But there's one thing i gotta say…. **

Taking an experimental lick from the head to the base, she was happy to see it twitch and hear her Jo moan. Pulling herself up despite her lover protest, she looked into Jo desperate eyes and smiled that sexy smile while grinding her pussy on Jo's dick, making it slick with her juices. Leaning closer she spoke something that almost made Jo practically cream herself on the spot…

"**….She can love you good, bet i can fuck you betta**", Meg whispered looking straight in Jo eyes like the sex goddess she was. Sliding down Jo's body and repositioning herself, Meg came face to face again with the greatest eraction she ever seen; not that she seen many but you get the point. Griping the base and giving a firm squeeze, she was rewarded by a strained moan and a wordless plea to give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted. Thinking that she should give her Jo what she craved, Meg drew the tip in her mouth, giving a strong pull. Jo arched her back trying hard not to fuck Meg's mouth. If she was some other girl she would have already be facing the wall, face fucking some chick but not Meg, never Meg.

Meg's warm wet mouth brought her out of her thoughts (they do a lot of daydreaming huh?). Meg slid lower and lower, deeper and deeper attempting to force her mouth to the base of Jo's eraction while Jo's hands tangled in her hair keeping her in place. When she could reach all she could reach, Meg drew back sucking with all her worth. Glancing down seeing her Meg bobbing her head up and down rapidly, slurping, humming, _moaning, _while occasionally sucking each ball in her mouth was too much for her to take. She'll be _DAMMED _if she comes this quick out of pent-up frustration. Groaning even louder as Meg attempted to sucked her cum right out her tip, she pulled out.

Meg looked up confuse with dilated eyes and breathless gasps. "Why did you do tha- Jo!" Before Meg could fully protest Jo flipped her over and pined her to the mattress.

Meg only had time to glance at Jo's wild eyes, tan skin, lean but muscular body, and small breast before Jo took her breast in her mouth, almost seeming to attempt to devour the whole thing. The thing with Jo is that she always liked it rough. Always covered every inch of her skin with Hickey and blunt nail marks. With a girl like Meg, hell yea she was going to make sure that no dimwitted _boys _and bitchy _females_ stole her girl away. Swallowing her nipples ring in her watery mouth Jo bite, tugged, nipped and curled her tongue which ever other way as she fumbled with Megs massive breasts. All the while Meg was moaning her head off. '_MHMMMM Jo's biting on my sensitive nippl- OOOOOH FUCK!' _"Like that Jo ooooh mhmmm yes baby keep doing that, mhhh just like that…." Meg was having a hard time controlling her body as it withered on the bed. She could already feel herself ruining the bed sheets underneath her. '_Damn we should have mhmm took the sheet off the bed'_

With a soft 'pop' Jo decided to that Meg breasts had enough of her 'torture'. With a devious smirk she trailed kisses down Meg's stomach and stop at her bright pink pussy. Now the beauty didn't stop there, it just kept coming. At first Meg was slightly self-conscious about her…womanhood. Having big lips and an 'abnormally' huge clit', as Meg us to call it, was something that she didn't like a lot of people to see. And Jo just staring at it when they first had sex didn't help much. But Jo…she found it so SEXY that she couldn't get enough of it when she first seen it. She ate Meg from every position imaginable, and when Meg cried out that she couldn't take anymore, Jo just kept eating and slurping away while gripping that full magnificent ass. So now staring face to face with Meg's, in Jo honest opinion, pretty pussy, she couldn't help but spread her lips wide apart and take a long lick.

**And while she's lookin' toward you, i bet she's beautiful**  
**And then she'll love you and touch you until you throw up**  
**You keep on tryin' to hide it but we both know-ow**  
**She can fuck you good, bet i can fuck you better **

"O fuck …" Meg groans, gripping Jo short locked and slowly riding her face. She could already hear Jo sucking up all her juices and trying to suck out the rest. Jo swirled her tongue around the hood of Meg's clit, inviting her clit out further. Curling her tongue, she pushed through Meg's tight pussy determined to get as far as possible in her charted territory. "MHMMMM Shit Jo", Meg whispered, wrapping her legs around Jo's head while playing with her own breast. "That's it baby, just like that", Jo was bobbing and moving her head from side to side, in and out. All you could hear through out the room was Jo trying to suck up all Meg's essence And Meg making high pitch cries. With one last pull of Meg swollen clit, Meg cried out, back arched and toes curling as she squirted clear liquid into Jo's waiting mouth.

Falling to the bed spent, sweaty and trying to get her breathing under control, Meg laid there staring at the ceiling to numb to move. How was it that someone can make you only go one round but feel like you been fucking for hours? Ill tell you who, Jo Carter. With a satisfied look Meg looked up and saw Jo still hover over her. A smirk crossed her lips. Look like this wasn't over yet. Jo looked Meg in the eyes and without a second thought flipped Meg over and pushed her chest to the bed.

Taking one look at ass in the air, legs spread wide, and clit still peeking out was all Jo could take. Hands grabbing roughly on Megs hips enough to bruise, Jo slammed right into Meg's tight pink opening with a primal cry on her part and a high pitch kneeling sound on Meg's. Waiting a second for Meg to get her bearings, Jo pulled back with only the tip staying in and slammed back in. Reaching down to Meg swollen clip, Jo pinched and tugged while Meg body sank fully on the bed. With member glistening with Meg juices, Jo couldn't help but thrust, and slam into different angles at different speeds. Leaving over to Meg's neck and seeing her lover dazed open mouth expression just lead Jo on.

Headboard banging against the wall hard enough to leave a crack, Jo felt herself press against Megs womb. In and out, back and forth. Meg squeezing the inner walls even though it seems she may black out at any moment. It was too much, to _fucking much!_

"Jo no more, please no more", Meg mumbled a plea as she felt her lover not letting up. Balls slapping harshly at a neck breaking speed while there mixed cum was sliding beneath Meg's trembling thighs. Fucking Jo was like giving you soul to a nymph which it really was. Having this person that craves dominance and pleasure that she seemed to lose herself in the process. That's how she and Jo were alike. They craved what they sometime can't have. And right now, Meg was in the process of blacking out during this pleasure. "FFUUCCKK JO!", With a last attempt off getting her lover off Meg reached down and spread her lip while still clinching down her inner walls. She was starting to think Jo was trying to fuck her through the mattress.

"Fuck Meg you're so damn sexy", "That's it Jo come for me". Jo's thrust became if possible, more desperate. She could feel everything in her Meg. Tightening and contracting. She could smell her Meg. Vanilla and something else sweet. She could SEE her Meg. Withering and face down in her pillow, biting her lip and _begging_. And that what all it took. "FUCK!" "O my…" With one final hard thrust, Jo came and came inside Meg, milking her for all her worth.

Collapsing on Meg's back both painted for air, room smelling heavily of sex and body slick with sweat, Jo kissed Meg on their neck as she slowly pulled out. Both groaned at the popping sound when Jo was finally free of Meg's body. Hoping off the bed on wobbly legs Jo picked up Meg with one arm and pulled the soiled sheets with another. Changing the bed with new sheets, Jo places her half conscious Meg on the bed, shortly after climbing in after her. Wrapping her strong arms across Meg's naked waste, Jo pulled her to her chest as she listen to Meg's breathing evening out.

"Meg?", Jo whispered as she gently stroked Meg stomach. "Yeah Jo?" Meg could barely keep her eyes open. "You were right about one thing". At the confused look she got, Jo wasn't really surprised. In a second Meg was gone to be out like a light and snoring the night away; not that she minded. She found it cute, "She could NEVER love me as you can, but you can fuck me betta." "Haha damn right. Love you Jo," That was all Jo received as Meg fell into welcomed darkness. "I love you to Meg," Jo gave a small smile. A hand slid down to Meg Slightly rounded stomach, "both of you."

THE END

A/N: Soooo um what did you think? To short, long, not enough detail, to boring? Like I said before this is my first and maybe last. Just wanted to see if I could actually do this. Review and Flames are welcomes. Hope you enjoyed O yes and yes I know my grammar kind of sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally! I posted this a few days ago but it wouldnt show up for nothing, and I finally found a computer. Alright so now I'm in college and things are kind of sort of different. My plans for writing two or more stories a week backfired on me. Turns out my dorm doesn't have WI-fi…, and when somebody that you were 'cool' with steals your shit from last year (My laptop) things get even more fucked up. Gota love college life huh? Anyways umm first off I'm really surprised I even got more than three reviews for my first story so thank you all for that :}. Yall got me kind of hyped up for this. I guess I'm the first to write FUTA on Burst Angel…I think. So I'm still kind of figuring this out but I'm gona write two or more chapters a month. If I wasn't in college I would most defiantly write more. Just tryna write sex screens when people keep glancing at your screen in kind of…annoying and distracting. This is how I'm gona finish this project:

I would like you all to send me some ideas. Things that you always wanted to see in Burst Angel but no one ever wrote it. But no dark stuff. Hate tragedy stories *shudder*. Things big or small or just simple. I'm going home next week so you will defiantly see some more chapters, if my plans don't change that is.

So just basically letting you all know that I AM continuing this story so have faith in me. So until then :}


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Framing Hanley-Lollipop _

**A/N: Soooo I'm finally back in action! With the reviews I read, turns out this story turned out better than I expected despite the whole grammar shit. So With a new laptop and ideas always running through my head, I give you chapter two of '**_F U Betta'_

XxX

Lying intertwined surrounded by scattered clothes sprayed over the floor, lamps and ceiling fan laid two lovers blissfully unaware of anything but the cool morning air and being wrapped up in their own personal heater. Sheets dangling half way of the bed and limbs laying bare for all eyes to see laid Jo and Meg snoring the day away, dead to the world. With Jo using Meg breast as her personal pillow and arms wrapping possessively around a trim waste with Megs legs spread open making her Jo as comfortable as possible. Both seemed content with lying where they were and saying 'Fuck You' to the world. With all the drama and rough make up sex following soon after, getting up bright and early the next day was the last thing on their minds. Not that it was anything new for the couple.

With living together for the better part of four years both discovered that neither was close to being a morning person. Even with all the food and all its magnificent gun power in the world it couldn't come close to reviving the sleeping dead. And Meg was the worst of all. Jo personally preferred making a pillow out of Meg's breasts and had the occasional spittle marks to prove it. Meg personally enjoyed sleeping in because of all the surprises Jo has brought in her life. With finding out her girlfriend has a 'tool'; a huge one at that, and her obsession with guns, none compared to the fact that THE Jo Carter loved to spoon and _cuddle._ And when I say _love_, I mean _loved loved. _If anyone would have told Meg that Jo loved to cuddle she would think that they were asking for a death wish. But Meg absolutely had no problem with it. In fact she found it adorable. How many people get to see Jo talking baby talk and already giving their child 'The Talk' in private and in public? If Meg learned anything it was to never deny what Jo wants. Because if you deny her well...you either get your ass kicked or she just takes it.

Feeling herself being roused from her deep sleep, Jo sleepily blinks her blood shot eyes while trying to shake the haze out of her vision. Letting out a yawn and laying a good morning kiss on Megs little pouch she began to wonder what woke her. Mornings were _really _not her thing. With a groan Jo glanced up over massive breast when she felt Meg shift to the side again, obviously trying to find a more comfortable position, even in her sleep. Letting a small smile cross her lips, she couldn't help how captivation her Meg looked even in her sleep. Red hair framing her face while full pouty lips slightly parted, Meg was talking in her sleep while occasionally scrunching up her nose.

Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock, she saw it was just pass noon. In her opinion that was still to well damn early but she had a day full of plans for herself and Meg. But first thing first. Her Meg had to eat for two. Lifting herself to her knees while trying to suppress a pained groan, Jo looked down between her legs. There hanging limp and helpless was her poor 'Jr.'. Now don't get her wrong. Jo was most defiantly not one of those 'two minute' little boys by any means but damn…did she try to beat Meg through the mattress last night. With a proud grin and her manhood on full display Jo tenderly reach down to hold it in her palm

"Well I can defiantly say that Meg won't be able to walk straight for a while. If anything I think I may have crippled both you _and _her." " No shit. I can barely feel my legs baby." Head snapping up, Jo came face to face with the sex goddess herself. Seeing a seductive smile cross over pouty lips and eyes half lidded with all the charm of a seductress, Jo couldn't stop her 'Deer in head lights' look. One of many things Jo learned about Meg is that Meg loves sex but a pregnant Meg is very... infatuated by it. Jo has always been the more dominant one of the relationship. She always thrived from it. Making your women scream, moan and groan as she's dripping wet on the bed sheets or floor and begging to be fucked from any position at different angles. And when Meg gets in one of her moods, well its best not to say no if you know what's good for you.

"Umm well yea, you're welcome? I mean you know I umm… what?…" Jo eyes were roaming Meg's body from head to toe and back over again. '_ .God. I can see her puss-..NO! Control Control, O sweet Lord…'. _Looking from Megs hands that started squeezing her own breasts almost painfully tugging on her nipple ring but was soothed by her pink tongue flicking out to treat her abused dusty nipples, to her eagle spread legs that spread her lips wide open showing her swelling clit on full display, and her dainty feet that crepes itself up Jo's chest, Jo started to sweat.

Swallowing thickly Jo tried to will 'Jr.' not to stand up to full attention. She didn't know why Meg always claimed she can't handle her tool when even Jo was beating it right, but the next morning she ALWAYS came back asking for more! It didn't matter if Jo was tired, sleep, awake or both walking penguin toed the next morning, when Meg says she wants to fuck, you don't ask question, you do.

"Baby" "…..". A slow grin spread on Megs face. Taking her foot off Jo chest and sliding up her body, Meg slowing wrapped her arms around Jo's neck, trailing the tip of her tongue from her chin to her ear, all the while giving off the sexiest moan. Taking her earlobe in-between her teeth after while running a hand threw Jo's hair, Meg made sure her nipple ring brush against Jo's smaller chest.

"Baby" "…Yea?" "My pussy is wet for you." Jo snapped out of her dazed fully to look at Meg with shock written on her face. Was she serious? Wasn't this the same girl that was begging Jo to stop fucking her last night? Seeing the look on Jo's face Meg face lost its seductive look and was replaced with narrowed eyes. Grabbing Jo hair tighter, Meg leaned in closer with only a few centimeters away from fully touching noses.

"That's not a problem right?" Jo could only stare back into blue eyes, not realizing that she was digging an even dipper hole for herself. With every second that passed Meg's frown grew more permanent on her face. Of all the days to have morning sex, it had to be the one were it felt like Jo's tool felt like it was temporarily out of commission. Felling like 'Jr.' was waving the white flag Jo frantically search her mind for an answer. Damn it was too early to be thinking…

"You're not denying your _pregnant _girl are you?" Meg leaned even closer, noses touching and Meg's eyes bearing down on Jo's, challenging her to say the wrong thing. "You have a responsibility Jo and that's to FUCK. ME .RIGHT!" If there was anything in the world that could make Jo cringe and being intimidated, it was Meg. Damn the shit that comes with love.

**Framing Hanley-Lollipop**

**She said he so sweet  
I wanna lick the wrapper**

**And she, she licked me**  
**Like a lollipop**  
**Like a lollipop**

**Shorty wanna thug**  
**Bottles in the club**  
**Shorty wanna hump**  
**Yah know I like to touch**  
**Yah lovely lady lumps**  
**Shorty wanna thug**  
**Bottles in the club**  
**Shorty wanna hump**  
**Yah know I like to touch**  
**Yah lovely lady lumps**

Instinctively swallowing, Jo gave of a nervous laugh. If she was going down six feet under then she…fuck it, she was soooo screwed. "Of course not Meg. I could never deny you sex. _Even if 'Jr' is crying out for help._ Who do you think you're dealing with here? You think I would leave all _that_ without the attention it deserves. Seeing that smile return to her Megs face, Jo felt like giving herself a pat on the back.

Leaning forward Jo couldn't help but suck at Megs plump bottom lip. Even if 'Jr.' wasn't coming out to play, that didn't mean that she couldn't let her tongue out for its little adventure.

Pushing Meg back fully on the bed, Jo settled in between her eagle spread thighs. Already she could feel Meg's juices running all over the bed. Till this day she couldn't figure out how it was possible to be this wet without Meg actually coming. I mean come on, it looked like she came numerous time and the juices just kept leaking out of pulsating lips! But damn, who would complain if there girl could do _that_.

Drawing Megs arms above her head, Jo pushed her tongue deeper in Meg mouth entwining there tongues while moaning out there growing pleasures. Feeling Meg gravitating her hips and spreading her juices all over Jo's tools, Jo couldn't help but feel 'Jr' trying to come back to redeem itself. Feeling like Meg was trying to suck her tongue down her throat, Jo slowly pulled away leaving a thin string of saliva connected to her Meg. Normally Meg was usually embarrassed by it, saying that it was gross but with her head high in the clouds she seemed to care less. Pregnant women seemed to be very… insatiable, not that Jo was complaining of course. It made there life in general more exciting.

Looking down to her Megs lips parted with her tongue pecking out, Jo couldn't help but groan in anticipation. Man was she lucky as hell to have a girl like Meg. Giving off a sexy grin of her own Jo leaned down close to Megs ears, repeating the action Meg did previously. Meg shuddered and gave of a series of whimpers and groans. "Meg" "Mhmm yes baby?" …I wana to FUCK. YOU. RIGHT. I wana taste you". A crossed her lips as she felt Meg trying to grasp her tool. But what Meg didn't know was that she was seeking out the wrong thing. Flipping there position around, Jo was underneath while Meg was above looked bewildered. _'She has no idea what she's asking for.' _

Grabbing Meg's ass in the palm of her hands, she lifted her up so she was directly above her lips. Letting Meg adjust herself, Jo took her time to gaze at Megs quivering pussy. Already her clit was fully extended and jumping with excitement. Seeing Megs essence gathering up, Jo opens her mouth as she watches it slowing drips down and into her awaiting mouth. Fuck when she said Meg had that good sweet, wet, pussy she had it all and then some.

**Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair  
Down her back like mine  
I make her feel right  
When its wrong like lyin'  
Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But Man I ain't never  
Seen an ass like hers  
That - in my mouth  
Had me loss for words  
Told her to back it up  
Like berp berp  
And I made that ass jump  
Like jerp jerp  
And that's when she  
She licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop**

Flattening her tongue, Jo took a long slow lick. If her Meg wanted sex then she'll be damned if she denies her that or anything else. Plus if she did, well… _'Here lies Jo. A father, a girlfriend and a friend. Banished to the couch for all existence'_ Feeling a hand being ran through her hair, Jo strained to look up. Meg was getting inpatient. With blue eyes glazed over and white teeth biting wet plump lips, Jo finally gave Meg what she craved.

Drawing Meg bright pink clit in between her lips, Jo gave a strong suck enough to stretch it for all it's worth and releasing it with a 'pop'. Jo licked Megs pussy from top to bottom, stopping every so often to circle her tongue around her clit. Repeating this process numerous time, Jo took a second to look up to see her Meg gripping the head board, knuckles turning white and breast bouncing slightly as she decided she was ready to fully ride Jo tongue. "Fffuuuucccckkkkk baby, damn just like that. Stick it in baby, oh shit babe, fuck baby please stick it in."

Stiffening her tongue, Jo grabbed Megs magnificent ass and shoved her on her stiff long tongue. Getting head from Jo was the best. With having a thick tongue that curled pass your chin, it was like heaven. Reaching farther than any tongue has ever gone. She was like a savage beast looking to satisfy it master.

"Eke!" Meg squealed as she lifted herself off as if attempting to get away. _'Hell no. Don't even think about pulling that shit now. I want it NOW.' _Jo thought as she pulled Meg back roughly on her face, holding her in place as Meg seemed to be already crumble from the pleasure. Shaking her head roughly from side to side and stretching Megs clit to the point of pain, Jo lost herself as she felt Megs juices running over half of her face and soaking her chin and neck. Meg was like a fountain and Jo was enjoying every fucking second of it.

**Won't you get on your knees **

**Won't you get on your knees **

**Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so I can  
Get it juicy for you  
Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so I can  
Get it juicy**

"That is baby, fucking come for me. Mhmmm you taste so good." Jo spread Meg's ass open as she continued to eat Meg to the point goo. Sneaking a finger between he ass cheeks while her Meg was distracted, Jo felt around until coming upon a slightly poofed out rosebud. Now truthfully Meg was never into anal but Jo didn't have an issue with giving it. But with the size of Jo's 'Jr.', it really didn't look like a 'Jr.' at all. So they came to an understanding. The largest thing to EVER enter would be a finger.

Hearing Meg gasp out load and feeling her rosebud clenching and unclenching in sync with her pussy Jo couldn't wait any long to slip her finger in even deeper. Feeling Megs pussy and ass clenching around her tongue and finger, she could tell that Meg was holding on a thin thread. Feeling Meg's thighs starting to shake violently, she stared to see Meg body starting to slump to the side.

"Come on babe I thought this is what you wanted." Jo said in her deep husky voice. She could eat Meg out all day. That slick quivering pussy just ready to be devoured. "I-I Mhmm of course I did. I would have been dumb as OOOHHHHH FUCKK! Shit im-im about to cummmmmm bbaaabbbbyyyy!"

Hearing that, Jo grabbed Meg's thighs and began ramming her pussy onto her stiff tongue. Feeling Meg rolling her hip and seeing her body being thrown back as she threw her head back, she could feel Meg digging her nails in her thighs as she felt her ridding her face. Shaking her Head more rapidly from side to side, Jo felt Meg give of a final high picked squeal as she release her juices that soaked Jo and the bed sheets even more.

**Call me so I can  
Come and do it for you  
Call me so I can  
Come and prove it for you  
Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so I can  
Get it juicy**

With Meg leaning backwards feeling like dead weight, Jo decided to help her girl down with a light chuckle_. _Looking across the bed room at a mirror, Jo could see the lower half of her face glistening with Megs cum along with her neck and chest. _Well damn_. Shaking her head slightly Jo looked down. Lying on her back looking like she was going to pass out at any second was her soul mate.

Falling on the bed, she pulled Meg closer to her chest. "Feeling ok baby?" " Mhmm now I ready _can't _feel my legs." Letting out a laugh, Jo hoped out of the bed and stretch. She loved pleasuring her girl but damn can she make Jo feel like her own personal slave. "Yea and thank for making me feel like your bitch _again_", Jo said while rolling her eyes. "Awww come on babe, you know you're more than that to me. "Oh yea than what else?"

Meg leaned over and gave a little tug at Jo's tool. Hearing a squeak Meg let a smile grace her lips. "Like you said last night, you're my everything. My baby," **Kiss** "My life," **Kiss** "The 'father of my child," **Kiss**. Letting out a giggle as Jo started pouting. "And my hubby."

"Well you hubby actually has a surprise for you." Seeing the childlike excitement in Meg's eyes she couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her lips. "Well you remember when you were saying that you wanted to feel another companion around the house?" Seeing Megs eyes growing bigger and bouncing on the bed, was too much for Jo. Damn was Jo _whipped. _"I decided that today after we did the whole movie and dinner thing we could get you a puppy." The second the word puppy left her mouth, Jo came face to face with Meg's breasts with Meg's nipple ring feeling cool to the touch against her cheek. "Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU JO!" You're the best girlfriend ever. I promise that you won't be disappointed. I promise!" With her Meg still rambling her head off, Jo just laid content on Megs breasts with a blush staining her face and ears. _Anything to keep you happy Meg._ Hands reaching down to caress Meg's stomach, Jo smiled a happy smile. _Looks like you're gona have a play mate kiddo._

**A/N: Well how did you like it? Tell me what you think. Is it going in the direction you wanted it to go into? You know the drill. Review and flame and I will most definitely right more of '_F U BETTA'! _**_BUT ONLY WITH REVIEWS WILL I CONTINUE THIS STORY_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3

XxX

After much pouting on Jo's part, she finally convinced Meg to roll her worn achy body out of bed. Watching Meg from her upside down view, Jo with amused eyes watched as Meg stretched and gave off a yawn that ended with a squeak. With the morning that was suppose to begin with no interruptions, they were a tad bit behind schedule. Well actually way behind schedule. Glancing at the alarm clock on the night stand, bright red numbers showed that it was just about to reach 3 PM. Feeling the bed shift, Jo looked over to see Meg looking her way with her signature pout tugging on her full lips.

Letting out a soft laugh, Jo allowed Meg to pull her up and wrap her arms around her waist. With Meg being pregnant, babying and spoiling her Meg was her favorite pass time. Not that she already didn't do that to begin with. From massaging her bare feet after a long day, to picking up her favorite treats in the dead of the night when ever Meg had one of her weird cravings.

Feeling soft lips brushing against her own followed with her bottom lip being suckled, Jo looked up into Meg's crystal blue eyes. Honestly Jo didn't know why Meg even tried. She basically gave her almost anything she wanted. Hell, she even spoiled Meg in public and her image defiantly took a hit from it. Not that anyone called her out on it of course, if they know what's good for them. Jo being soft? Never. Jo being whipped? Of course.

"Ha what is it babe?" Meg wrapped her arms tighter around Jo small waste while leaving small kisses on her lips, forehead, and cheeks. If anything, Jo loved how affectionate her Meg was. In everyone eyes Jo and Meg were the perfect couple. With Meg being the gorgeous, confident, wifey type and Jo on her other side being the handsome, protective, loving type they were the ideal soul mates. If there wasn't someone trying to keep them together, there was always someone trying to break them up.

"Are you really going to buy me a puppy, because I know how you was reluctant of it and everything and how you don't like small dogs because you say there ankle bitter and they bark at stuff like there the shit and-" Jo pressed her finger to Meg mouth to silence her. When Meg babbles she sure can _babble._

"Whoa whoa Meg breath." Meg flushed with embarrassment.

"Aww you are to fucking adorable babe". Jo withdrew her arms from around Megs waste and made her way toward the shower. If they start getting ready now then maybe they can get half the things done that Jo attended to do.

"And to answer your question, yes babe you can get *sigh* any ankle biter _pooch _that you want." Jo shuddered at the thought. Her and small dogs never got along. They could be face to face with a death trap and they _still _think there the top dog in the house hold.

"And as much as I would love to see you walking around naked the whole day, we're burning daylight. Don't forget we still need to go over to Maria's place later today."

Jo and Maria had history. As in 'if you fuck with her then you havta deal with me' type of relationship. From the moment they met in pre-k they were inseparable. From starting fights and ending them with the biggest bully's and pretenders in school, to pulling pranks on the teachers and principals, having all the kids wanting to be like them and be part of their 'group' even with it just being the two of, and later even having the female students wanting to be with them romantically. All adding up to junior high. Entering with just two but leaving with eight. Jo and Maria didn't know how it happened but they ended up befriending 'normal' people.

Sei, being the second oldest was considered one of the top good looking girls in the school. With long black hair that was usually worn in a bun with a few strands falling down her face, deep blue-grey eyes worn behind thin black framed glasses, full pink lips, snowing white skin, a body that had all the right curves in the right places and breasts that even had a greater mass than Megs. Followed up with her book smarts, and wealthy lifestyle she was the most desired girl in school. She even had Maria lusting for her. I know right, Maria? The bad ass that was Jo's partner in crime. The one that said no girl would ever hold her down. But somehow Sei got her bud to fall for her. Maria said it was all lust but Jo knew better.

Meg, as we all know, was the one that had Jo smitten from the start. Already being associated with Maria's crush, Jo couldn't help but stop and stare as she watched Megs hips sway back and forth as she walked down the busy hallways. Along with her partner in crime, glaring at any male and female that even attempt to glance Megs or Sei's way. Damn if they let anyone attempt to talk to their girl's. Even if they haven't found the courage too actually walk up and talk to them themselves (What? *cough* you need to time stuff like this right).

Amy was the youngest of the group. With her short stature and baby face to go with it, she became the bratty kid sister of the group that everyone loved to pick on but loved deeply. With hazel eyes and long brunet hair, she had quite a few boys taking notice of her. But having overprotective friends that were considered like family by all, everyone knew not to mess with little Amy. Having a gift with computer and being the smartest girl in school didn't make it any better. But with a good ass whooping by Jo and Maria, dimwits knew when to back off.

Next in the group was Kyohei. How he became part of the group, no one really knows. Being as soft spoken as he was with soft hands and a passion for food, everyone thought he was very…_happy_ at some point or just a pansy. Not that they had an issue with it of course. After eventually developing a strong connection with the girls in the group after a slight misunderstanding; Amy 'supposable' having a crush with Kyohei but turned out she just fell in love with his cooking, they became an even stranger group.

Takane was the loud mouth wild girl of the group. If anyone will have your back, it was her. Fighting was more of her style than anything and Jo and Maria defiantly didn't have an issue with it. Always getting into competitions about who was either stronger, faster, had better combat strategies, or which girl was sexier, Sei or Meg (Takane _loved_ to piss them off with that one), always lead to fights but everyone in the group was use to it. Sei would end up scolding Maria while Meg would scold Jo while Takane was cracking up in the background. Everyone in school knew that if all three came to school with a busted lip or torn clothes and left with a pout tugging on their lips, it was another normal day at junior high.

Leo was the oldest of the group and the one that got Jo so interested in guns and Maria loving bladed weapons. Being the cool level headed one of the gang, he spends most of his time breaking up the 'troublesome kids'. In the beginning Maria actually hated his guts. Finding out that he and Sei had history together. Having the thought that he was trying to steal her Sei away from her. Snarling and glaring hard enough to make him break into a cold sweat. But after much convincing on Kyohei's part, he finally convinced her that Leo and Sei didn't have any further feelings for one another. Didn't mean that stopped Maria from trying to scare Leo every chance she got (Hehe).

"Oh yea. And Sei is coming over later to right?" Meg let a smirk tug on her lips when she heard Jo let out an exaggerated sigh. After all the years of chasing away _little boys _and _persistent_ females as Maria nicely put it, she has YET to confess her feelings with Sei. It was like watching a virgin boy lust after his next door neighbor in some weird soap opera show.

"Yea, thank God. I swear either Sei must be playing dumb or just blind. Maria makes it _to_ obvious that she wants something more with her."

Reaching in to adjust the temperature for the shower nozzle, Jo put on a show of switching her hips and groaning. Hearing giggles being her made a groan even louder. If there was anything people knew about Jo it was her weirdness. Being the class clown and pulling prank meant that she took every opportunity to cause a screen and being personally associated with the deputies of the law. Grabbing Meg by her wrist, she helped her take a step on the shower tile floor. Even to this day, Meg was known as the biggest klutz.

"Awww look at that small tush." Meg said in baby talk, smacking her on the ass. Jo turned to give her a playful glare.

"Well excuse me miss 'Colossal Ass'. I'm so sorry it's not as big as yours. Maybe I'll just take my _small _ass somewhere else that will enjoy it." Jo turned her back to Meg with a playful glint in her eyes.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean Babe?" Wrapping her arms around Jo's neck in case she made a run for it.

"Nothing Meg. Just ya know umm…." _Shit maybe I shouldn't had said that._ Jo felt Megs arms slowly tighten around her neck.

"I would hope so Jo. Because I doubt you would enjoy me taking my ass _somewhere _else as you put it. "Meg laid a light kiss on Jo chin as she tensed up.

_Oooooo you're good. _Jo unwrapped Meg arms and switched positions, pressing Meg's chest against the shower door glass.

"I think we both know that's not gona happen. Remember that little talk you gave me when you were going through one of your… *chough* _crazy _pregnancy stages?"

"Yea something about something… kind of blacked out?" Meg felt her cheeks warm up as Jo burst out laughing.

"Well how about we just skip that part and finish up here, yea?"

XxX

After finally finishing up with their shower and dressing up for the cold weather, Jo and Meg made their way out their shared condo and toward Jo's truck. Already Meg was bouncing in place with excitement. She had an idea of which pup to pick that even Jo would approve of...she hoped.

"Ha calm down babe, I haven't even started the car up yet." After adjusting the nobs to get the right amount of heat blowing in the car, Jo slowly pulled out of the driveway.

"Sorry babe but knowing that our little missy here", Meg gently rubbed her belly "is going to have a pal around to dress up in tutu's and adorable little bows and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa what do you mean by our little "_Missy"_? And second, tutus and bows? Hell no Meg. Nope, no way. It's one thing picking out a small dog but a _prissy _small dog? And an ankle bitter at that."

"Umm well JO, it's because I have a feeling that our babe here is a Missy and not a Jimmy. And what wrong with me dressing our pup up?" Meg turned slightly in her seat to face Jo, hand still gently stroking her baby bump.

"You know I'm cool with having a baby girl, ya know, if it comes to being that but dressing our first dog in a sparkling tutu and God forbid, finishing it off with a tiara?" _Ugh I'm surrounded by females. _Choosing to ignore her, Meg shifted to get more comfortable before gazing out the window.

Dark clouds slowly started to fill the sky, descending a soft blanket of snow. _Mhmm we need to make this quick._ Pulling into an empty parking place, Jo tuned off the ignition and helped Meg step down out of the truck. Entwining their fingers together the couple made their short journey into the pet shelter.

Inside was absolute chaos. Dogs barking, cats hissing, children screaming and employees looking like they were seconds away from pulling their hair out. Yup nothing out of the ordinary here.

"Well, Meg….welcome to hell." Meg snapped her head toward Jo. A glare set in place.

"Jo! Is not even that bad. I mean besides the screaming, crying and hissing…alright so maybe it is that bad BUT, this gives you an insight on what parenthood could be like, yea?"

"Yyyeeeaaa no. I'll rather have that whole 'white picket fence, 2.5 kids' dream of yours rather than raising hell demons for kids _any _day." Leaning over to give her Meg a kiss on the lips, they made their way to the front desk.

"Hey, welcome to 'Save a Pet'. Where you can have any pet of your dream with a touch of a leash." Behind the desk sat a young man with pale blond hair and hazel eyes, idly flipping through a magazine. Even from his slouched position, you could tell he was well built and quiet tall.

"Yea we're here to adopt a pup. Possibly a purebred if you have any." Jo Waited for a reply but it never came. If there was anything that she didn't like, it was being ignored and by a _douchebag by the looks of it. _Before Jo could say another word she felt Meg place her hand on her shoulder. Looking back with a questioning look, she took a deep breath and let Meg have a go with the employee. Meg may have changed Jo for the better but not her hot headedness.

"Excuse me," Squinting her eyes to look at his name tag "Anthony but as my girlfriend said before, we would like to buy a puppy."

"Girlfrie- "Finally looking up, hazel met blue and red, well blue more exactly.

"Yes sorry about that miss. A purebred you said?" Standing up to his fool height, he easily towered over both Meg and Jo.

"I'm Anthony by the way, and you?" With a charming smile that would make any girl melt, Anthony stuck out his hand toward Meg. All the while Meg gave him a bewilder stare. She could understand that with wearing one of Jo's oversized hoodie concealed the fact that she was pregnant but did he seriously miss the whole girlfriend part of the introduction?

"Umm well…-"Glancing down at his still outstretch hand, Meg felt a sudden chill run down her spine. Looking to her left she saw Jo staring at Anthony with a blank stare, lips quivering and jaws clenching. Jo wasn't just protective of Meg but also possessive. Meg especially found it cute but at this moment, she was just sorry for the poor guy,

"That's none of your business _boy_." Frowning at the interruption, he finally found the time to look at the person beside Meg. Doing a double take, he found himself looking into blank red eyes. Jo reached out and took his hand giving a firm squeeze.

"As _I _said before after your pathetic attempt to flirt with _my _girlfriend, we're here to find a pup. So I'm just gona say this once and make it quick. You look at my girlfriend again and ill rip off your dick and shove it down your throat. GOT. IT?" Jo wore a sickly sweet smile. Meg saw Anthony face start to scrunch up in pain. She couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for him. From the way his hand was turning purple, Jo was seconds away from breaking his hand for sure.

"Jo, babe it's alright. Let his hand go." Kissing Jo on the cheek she watched her give an extra hard squeeze before finally releasing his hand.

*cough* "Right this way lady's." Meg shook her head after seeing a smug smirk grace Jo's face. Sometimes she wondered if Jo just did extra so she could torture guys for fun.

Leading the way into a back room littered with fenced cages and dogs from different shapes, sizes and colors, Jo watched Meg go through every cage one by one. From the looks of it most either didn't want anything to do with them, were either curious enough to walk to the fenced gate or just got excited that anybody passed by and petted them.

"Aww Jo look, their all so cute." Meg cooed as she stopped by every single cage. She already had her eyes on one pup but truthfully she was waiting for a dog to catch Jo's interest to.

"Yea they are pretty…cute I guess" Jo turned her head from left to right, looking at the caged dog with little interest. Her thoughts were more focus on the possible oncoming storm than anything. It was one thing trying to drive through a blizzard in broad daylight but with the sun setting and not even getting all the things they needed for the pup, they were cutting it to close for Jo's liking.

Seeing Jo's lack of interest Meg turned to grab her hand and lead her to a cage that held a small French Bulldog. Seeing them approach, the pup started to rapidly wage its tail and stand on its hind legs, begging for attention. With a white and tan coat it was the most adorable little thing that Meg just had to have.

"So she's the one you want huh." Bending down to gently tug on its ear, Jo was pleased to see that the pup took it as an invitation to play rather than acting aggressive. _I think she'll do just fine._

Standing up to her full height, Jo turned to look at Anthony who quickly snapped his eyes from Megs bent frame to meet Jo's eyes. Narrowing her eyes, Jo stared him down, making him break into a cold sweat. Meg oblivious to everything that's happening; she was still cooing over the dog. Before Jo could open her mouth, she saw movement in the makeshift dog house in the cage next to the French Bulldog. Out stepped a massive blue pit-bull with a broad body.

"Yea Jo I think we're all set. Ready to gather up the stuff and head out?" Hearing no reply Meg looked back to see Jo's eyes trained on a beautiful pit-bull. Standing up, Meg made her way over to the slightly older dog's cage and knelt down. Looking from Jo to Meg it slowly it made its way to the fence and sniffed Megs hand. Seeing its tail wage, Meg had a deviant, but not so deviant, idea (make sense?).

"Hey baby, that a beautiful dog isn't it?" Meg watched Jo reached through the fence to scratch it under it chin.

"Yea he sure is." Jo whispered staring into grey eyes. Breaking eye contact, Jo turned to Anthony.

"Hey boy what's the story with these two dogs?"

"Umm well they arrived a few weeks ago. Both are perfect for any family of any size. The small one there is always energetic and wanting to please its owner and the same goes for the pit. But he's calmer and despite the whole bad image blue pit-bull get, he's a big softy but tough as hell. Took us forever to bring him in the back room…but anyways I do recommend that you do think about adopting both. They seem pretty inseparable."

Jo looked at Meg to see her giving her her infamous puppy dog eyes. _Isn't that ironic. _Giving a soft chuckle Jo finally made her decision.

"We'll take them." Hearing her Meg let out a high pitch squeal Jo turned toward the dogs.

"Looks like you're coming home with us guys." Hearing the two barks Jo looked down.

"Oh sorry. Ladies and gentlemen's." Jo shook her head, smile still in place. _Pups._

Gathering up the dogs which were ecstatic to be let out and after getting double the supplies for the pups, Meg and Jo finally made their way out the front door and to the truck.

"So Meg figured out a name for your little pooch?" Meg scratched the bulldog behind its ear which was making itself comfortable on Megs lap.

"Well I was thinking about Bella. Simple but nice at the same time. You like that girl?" Bella barked her approval as she turned her head to look at one of her owners.

"Bella huh? Alright so then I'm going to name this big fella here Steel." Steel stuck his head out as if on cue and let out a bark at Jo. Reaching over to pet his head, Jo reach over to turn the heater to full blast. There was a thick blanket of snow that covered everything in its path but Jo estimated that they should make it to Maria's house before the roads get snowed in.

"Steel? I like it." Reaching over to give Jo a kiss on the lips that turned into two then tree, Meg rested her forehead against Jo.

"Thanks for the gift baby."

"Mhmm no problem and as much as I would love to continue this, I think we have an audience." Turned out they did. With tongue sticking out and heavy panting, Bella and Steel watch them as if this was an everyday thing they see with them.

"Haha I have a feeling that this is going to be a very interesting experience." Pulling out into the empty streets Jo reached over to tug on Bella and Steel's ear.

"Yea and with Sei and Maria, it's going to get even _more _interesting."

"What are you thinking Jo?" Seeing the mischief smirk on Jo's face, Meg didn't know it she should be worried or intrigued.

"I think Maria and Sei may need our _personal_ opinion on this little get-together. Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sighing, Meg looked down at Bella and Steel.

"Welcome to the family pups."

**XxX**

**A/N: And that's chp. 3 of 'F U Betta'! Sorry for the long-ish wait. Just had the whole writers block and laziness situation. Expect more because I'm going to write more of course. Thanks for the fav's and Followers. So until then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Hands like Houses-One hundred. _**Awesome band and song. Highly recommend listening to them :].**

**XxX**

Maneuvering carefully through the icy streets and bone chilling winds, Meg and Jo along with Bella and Steel finally made it safely in front of a massive two story house. Inside you could clearly see lights, indicating that the homeowners were awaiting their arrival.

Turning off the ignition and making sure that all three were bundled up nice and tight, Jo walked slightly ahead making sure that Steel didn't get buried and sink beneath the snow while Meg opted to carried Bella in her arms, who was more than happy to be pressed against any type of warmth.

Reaching the oak door after much stumbling and falling on Megs part; Jo breaking half of her falls, Jo ranged the doorbell hopping from one foot to the other. It was _ridiculously_ cold. Even our big fella was shivering and he wore an oversized hoodie for dogs that they bought at the pet shelter. The freezing weather also seemed to get their overhyped family member to quiet down. Bella also was decked out in a mini hoodie decided to turn her body around and try to burrow as far as possible against Meg.

Not even a second after her finger left the doorbell, the door flew open to reveal Maria wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and wife beater. Eyes blaring red and frown set firm in place.

"And what the hell took you guys so long….." Maria took a quick look at the two shivering pups and raised questioning eyes back at Meg and Jo.

"Care to explain?"

"Umm care to let us in before ' Jr.' freezes to death and Meg's tits get frost bite?" Jo struggled to say between chattering teeth. Forget her 'Jr' freezing. It felt more like it was about to shrivel up and die.

"Oh shit duh of course. Surprised your ass just didn't push me out the way but then I would have to kick your ass and then Meg would have to obviously come save it and- "

"MARIA!" Meg and Jo shouted, staring at her in bewilderment. Babbling was more of Megs and Kyohei thing, not Maria's. Last time this happened was when Sei came down stairs wearing nothing but boy shorts and one of Maria's wife beater tank top. But here's the kicker…_braless_. Saying that Maria didn't get a nose breed and was seconds away from passing out was an understatement.

"Huh oh umm haha yea come in." Laughing nervously, Maria stepped to the side and allowed all four in. The pups were more than happy to be let into the house. That strange person just kept talking and talking. Didn't she know that it was beyond freezing outside? Humans…..

"Yeaaaaa I'm not even going to ask…no better yet I am. What the hell is wrong with you? We would've been outside forever if we didn't get your ass to stop babbling." Jo shrugged off her coat and scarf while trying to help steel out of his. Meg doing the same with Bella.

"Nothing wrong with me ass wipe. The question that I want to hear is why the hell you two are so late and driving at this time on night and through a _blizzard_!" Maria threw her hands up, waiting for an answer. Maria may act all tough like Jo but both were really a big softly at heart. Defiantly when it came to their 'family'.

"Aww who would of guessed. Big bad Maria was worried about little ol' us." Jo stuck her bottom lip out toward Maria's direction but she only scowled at Jo in return.

"Tch! Last time I worry about your ass." Maria mumbled turning to leave while Meg glared daggers at Jo.

"What?" Jo mouthed back.

"Come on Maria. We're sorry we worried you. Never going happen again ok?" Meg walked her way over to Maria to hug her from behind. She couldn't help it. Meg considered Maria as her big 'brother' and Maria saw Meg as her lil sis. Seeing their 'happy go lucky' bubble butt generally this upset was not going to fly well with Meg or anyone else for that matter.

"Yea Maria. You know I wouldn't pull some bullshit like that without a reason. With Meg or with the new addition to the family here either. I shouldn't have joked around with you on that one. Sorry about that man." Jo reached down to pet Steel's head who hasn't left her side since nor did Bella leave Megs. _Mhmm did that kid say something about these two being so obedient?...Oh well, guess we just got lucky._

"Yea yea. Got me feeling all soft and fuzzy and shit. Sooooo this is how you feel, huh Jo?" Maria grinned.

Meg sighed and Let go of Maria. She should have known that they couldn't go _one _day without their 'bro bonding'.

"Haha yyeeaaa says the one that always go goo-goo eyes over a blacked hair goddess."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Ok how do I put this that you understand….ok I got it….**SEI SEI SEI SEI! OH BABY YOU MAKE ME WANA AHHHHHHHHH!"**

Meg stepped to the side as Maria sent herself and Jo flying. Trying to pin Jo while she was threw punches at her from left and right. Meg shook her head as she looked down at the pups who were watching with great interest. _Oh what the hell. _Joining the pups, Meg watched on as Jo flipped Maria on her back and pushed her face to the floor.

**Hands like Houses-One hundred**

**Hold your breath, baby.  
We have to make our hearts sit still.  
Hold your tongue, honey,  
The things we know could unleash hell.**

"What's that deal with all that noise?"

Time seemed to stop as Sei's voice carried down stairs. Pushing Jo off and rising to her feet, Maria looked up only to see Sei standing at the top of the stair case.

"Oh my….."

Towel wrapped tightly around her damp body, hair slightly wet, and thin glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, Sei stared down at the group below while they stared back up.

"Meg, Jo! What took you guys so long? Oh and I see you brought guest." On cue both Bella and Steel barked a greeting.

"Haha cute ones at that." Making her way down stairs Maria couldn't take her eyes off her and apparently neither could Jo and Meg. I mean who could? Sei's massive chest bounced with each step she took and her towel didn't even reach mid-thigh.

'_Mhmm this could work for my advantage' _Jo made her way silently to Megs side. Glancing over at Meg only to meet blue eyes.

'_Guess we're thinking the same thing. Time to get these two a little 'closer' together. _

**Patch me up, my skin is so tight around my chest, my heart is leaping out.  
I feel my imagination playing like a movie in my eyes, It's got me firmly by the sleeve.**

"Damn Sei if I would of know that you were coming down like that, I would of made sure that Maria was-"

"Nothing! Umm *cough* I mean Jo was just about to say that I should be getting that fire place started. Right Jo?" Maria said between clinched teeth as she glared daggers at Jo's head. Sei looked at Maria with amusement.

"Yea that is a good idea. If I would have known it was this cold down here I would have put on some clothes."

"No you're ok. Nothing we ALL haven't seen before. Right Maria?" Meg grinned, tuning to Maria only to see her blushing from ear to ear.

Sei walked over to Maria, which made her take a step back. Clenching her eyes shut as she felt fingers run down her cheek she couldn't help but shudder.

"You ok babe? You look kind of flush." A pained groan was her only reply.

Jo turned to Meg and couldn't help the small chuckle that pass between her lips. Instead of Maria looking like she was in pure heaven, it looked like she was in hell. Fingers digging into her palms turning them white, they could tell that she was holding back. Having the girl of your dreams that close and not being able to touch them was hell in itself. And Sei calling her 'babe' wasn't making it any better. _Damn you're good Sei_

"Umm y-yea I'm ok. Just kinda- "Maria open her eyes coming face to face with blue-grey eyes.

"Just kinda what?" Sei whispered leaning in closer to inspect Maria's glowing face, breast pressing against Maria's.

"_Ha time to put this plan into action."_

"Alright big fella I'm gona need your help for this." Reaching down to pet Steel head to get his attention, Jo turned to see Maria and Sei were still busy then looked over at her Meg. _Time to play._

"Come on Meg let's leave these two love birds alone." Getting no reaction Jo led the three toward the den and 'trip' over Steel.

"Oh shit!" Reaching over for something to break her fall, Jo grabbed the one thing her eyes been set on since seeing Sei. Her towel.

"Eke." Sei gave a small squeal in surprise as she felt the towel drop to the floor and a cold hand push on her back.

Oh yea, and for extra measures, Jo decided to give her a little push.

"Damn it" Maria let out a pained groan as she felt her back hit the floor. Cracking an eye open, all she could see was the top of Sei's head. She didn't seem to realize a _distinctly_ familiar towel laying a few inches beside her.

"You ok Sei?" All she got was a groan.

"Yea thanks for breaking my fall by the way." Sei raised her body up slightly, hovering over Maria as her long silky hair seems to create a barrier around the two.

"Yea no pr-problem…" Finally noticing the state Sei was in, Maria's body seemed to lock up and shut down.

**Hold your breath baby, we have to make our hearts sit still.  
I swear they're beating so loud that anyone could tell  
We're keeping every thought to ourselves in case we mention how we feel.  
Hold your tongue honey, the things we know could unleash hell.**

"Maria, Maria? You're stuttering again babe." Sei chuckled. It seemed like Sei wasn't going to move any time soon.

"U-ummm you're n-naked… and naked?" _Oh man I can see her _everything._ O dear lord she has pretty nipples…im such a fucking girl right now. NO. Focus…FFUUCCKK._

"Hello Maria? You still there?" Snapping out of daze only to see Sei straddling her waist. Hearing snickers behind her; she felt a pout tug on her lips. (Our gang sure pouts a lot huh)

'_Ugh stupid Jo, stupid Meg.'_

"Awww no need to pout babe." Leaning down slowly to draw Maria full lip between hers, Sei gave a soft moan of affection. Drawing back she saw Maria eyes grow bigger by the second, mouth gaping open.

"Damn. Go Sei." Meg nodded her head in agreement. But Knowing that they should _really_ give these two some privacy, she grabbed Jo wrist and pulled her along. The pups ran off a while ago. The faster they round them up the better.

"Well are you going to say something?" Sei shifted my side to side, apparently trying to get more situated.

Waiting for a reply that never came, she started to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"You know what, maybe this wasn't my best idea." Mumbling, Sei rocked her body back onto her balls of her feet when she was suddenly stopped by a pair of firms hands on her thighs.

"No, No I mean, this isn't a bad idea. Far from it actually. Just wow."

"Mhmm wow huh?" Grabbing Maria's wrist and pinning them above her head, Sei pressed her whole body against hers.

"Umm yea. We've known each other for years and you never did _anything_ like this before." Maria was trying with all her power to keep her eyes above Sei's neck.

"Mhmm only because you're just so dense. I dropped too many hints and you didn't catch any of them. I've been trying to get your attention for months now."

"Months?" "Ha ok ok so maybe it was _way _longer than that."

"Ha much better. Because that means I can say that I've wanted you since Jr. High" Maria gently ran her finger tips up and down Sei's legs, happy when she saw her shudder. Now that they seemed to be on the same page, she wanted nothing more than to see where this was leading to. Even though inside she was a nervous wreck. _Ugh I'm acting like a fucking virgin._

"Oh really? So why didn't you just come out and say it? We could have just saved ourselves the trouble and just got _better acquainted _with one another." Sei placed a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Because you were 'The Sei'. One of my best buds and also the straightest..." Maria frowned at the thought. She always suspected her to be at least bi-curious. The teasing and hand holding. Maria told herself that she would only associate with female that _knew _themselves. She seen and experience the risk with girls like Sei but with her….she wanted what Jo and Meg hade. The soft loving looks, the kisses, the _family._ It was moving way too fast for her liking but she wanted all that with Sei.

"Hey look at me." Maria stared back at firm eyes.

"I know your preferences with girl. I see you dating countless of them or just using them as a quick fuck. But this is _me _Maria saying that I want to be part of your life. Your personal life. I want to kiss you out in the open and be the one that you fall asleep next to late at night. Damn Maria I've never done this before but if you give this a chance, no…..if you give _US _a chance then I promise that this won't be a mistake. I want to be with you…"

'_Damn this is too good to be true'_

_**I see your imagination shimmer in the way that you move,  
Hardly afraid that anyone could see.  
We're caught up in the moment, it's got us now, and you've got me by the collar.  
What are you waiting for?**_

_**Pull me in.**_

"So what do you say babe? Can I be your one and only gurl?" Sei soon found herself being pressed on her back, soft lips pressed firmly against hers. Smiling into the kiss, Sei wrapped her arms around Maria's neck and pulled her closer_._

_**We saw the warning signs too late, and we're too far gone.  
Please don't remind me of reality now,  
I've been pretending for days by now,  
My god, it must have been days**_

Pulling back, Maria rested her forehead against Sei's. Unable to wipe the goofy smile off her face, Maria held onto Sei even tighter. Ladies and Gentlemen, Maria finally got her girl.

"Haha I think your 'friend' is getting a little bit happy babe." Sei laughed when she seen Maria blush come back ten-fold.

"Yea not the first time." After leaning in for another kiss, Maria rose to her feet with Sei still in her arms.

"As much as I would _love _to finish this, we have to get back to Meg and Jo. Remember what happened last time." Laughing when Maria shuddered and made Gagging noises, she nuzzled her nose in the crock of Maria's neck.

"It wasn't that bad." Maria looked back at her like she was delusional.

"Not bad. My damn eyes were bleeding. Did NOT need to know how flexible Meg was. Ugh it was like watching a freaky mutant devouring a baby bird or something."

Shaking her head her description of Jo, Sei reached down to pinch Maria's ass.

"Ouch! You-" "Yea I know what I pinched _genius_. Only you could come up with something like that…Well you and Jo can come up with some ridiculous things actually. Disturbing things."

"A gift that me and my bro both cherish mi'lady."

"Ha you're such a dork. Come on put me down. I need to get dress." Sei unwrapped her legs from around Maria's waist. Making sure to rub herself just right against Maria sculpture stomach.

"*Cough* Umm y-yea ok you do that." Maria swallowed deeply as Sei let out a throaty laugh.

"Yea ill just do that." Bending over to grab her towel, Maria having a mental meltdown behind her, Sei made her way up the stair case. Ass switching and shaking with each step.

Watching her until she disappeared down the hall, reality seemed to hit Maria in the face. Sei was her girl now. They kiss. She saw her goods. She _felt _her goods.

Grinning from ear to ear she finally made her way to the den. Breathing out a sigh of relief. Jo and Meg still had clothes on. Good sign. In fact with the cozy fire going, all four looked more relaxed that anything. Meg leaning back in Jo's arms with the pups dozing off by their feet.

Sensing somebody standing at the door way Jo looked over to see Maria wearing a content smile. Wrapping her arms tighter around Megs sleeping form, Jo got more comfortable as Maria took a seat on the spare couch.

"So I'm guessing everything went ok huh." Jo had to hand it to Maria. Waiting this long for any girl was a miracle in itself. But she couldn't complain though. Something told her that Sei and Maria were meant to be together. Just look at herself and Meg. Either one could of chosen _anyone_ else but the wanted each other. Five years later. Having a family, a kid on the way and experiencing more happiness each day. If this is what it feel like being soft then what the hell. Maria and Jo were just going to be two softest together.

"Yea it went better than expected. Jo...I really can see myself falling in love with this girl. When did we start seeing things so different?" Maria laid her head back, arms thrown across her eyes.

"Ha it all happened when we met these two. Girls that were untouchable. Girls that actually made us want to be in a committed relationship and gave a damn about anyone else. Always wanting to provide and protect them. Haha look at us. Sounding like one of those love struck kids and not giving a damn about it."

"Yea can't say that I really care either. Maybe it was just time to give up that entire BS."

"Soooooo _love _huh?" Maria cracked at eye open to see Jo giving her a genuine smile.

"Yea Jo…love."

"Hearing soft footsteps Jo and Maria turned to see Sei wearing one of Maria long t-shirt that reached mid-thigh.

"So did I miss anything?" Sei made her way over to lay with Maria. Laying her head on her chest and getting comfortable both let out a content sigh.

"Mhmm not much really. Maria just told me that you two are _finally_ made it official. About damn time if you ask me." Jo grinned toward Maria and Sei direction.

"Ha well gee thanks. Bubble butt over here wouldn't make the first move so I decided that I had to." Sei smiled sweetly at her babe.

"Ya know, under different circumstances I if would argue about that...even though it's true *couch*, but for right now I'm just happy that you're mine and we finally got our girls." Leaning down to place a kiss on Sei's head.

"Yea, nothing can't beat this." Jo ran her hands over Meg stomach.

"Yea, nothing at all." Maria squeezed Sei tighter, who was slowly falling asleep.

"I gota say bro, we did good."

"Hell yea we did. Now all we have to do now is wait for you to knock up Sei and then we're in business." Maria bolted upright, forgetting about the weight pressing down on her chest. Holding her breath while waiting for Sei to get back situated, Maria turned to glare at Jo who was quietly laughing to herself.

"Really, ass wipe?"

"Yea you're right. Maybe the term impregnate is a better way to say it." Maria stared back in bewilderment.

"Haha ok ok I'm just joking man. Or am I?" Wiggling her eyes brow from left to right, Maria rolled her eyes, letting a smile tug on her lips.

"You're unbelievable Jo."

"Yea but that's why you love me." Jo batted her eye lashes.

"Ha Yea yea whatever. Now go to sleep."

"Ha night….but you have to admit, even I have to say yall would have some pretty adorable kids.

"Jo!"

**I see your imagination shimmer in the way that you move,  
Hardly afraid that anyone could see.  
We're caught up in the moment, it's got us now, and you've got me by the collar.  
What are you waiting for?**

Pull me in.

**XxX**

**And there you have it. Ch. 4 of 'F U Betta'. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of rushed. Oh and did you get that part when Sei said that Maria's 'friend' was getting happy? Yea along the way I decided to make her a hermaphrodite to. Promise she's the last one! But hey, it's my story so o well. Jo and Meg's kid gota have a playmate right? Besides our pups of course. So until next time. :}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not ****own** ISLES & GLACIERS LYRICS-Empty Sighs And Wine

**XxX **

The fire crackled in the fire place, glowing on its last flames. Maria and Sei during the night seemed to changed positions. Maria opted to lay them on their sides facing one another. Maria arms and bare legs giving Sei all the warmth she needed. Lying next to the fire place, Steel laid sprawled out on him back with Bella curled up tight into his side, snoring.

Meg stirred in her sleep. A small content smile on her face. It made Jo heart burst with love and contentment every time she saw it. Jo has been laying there for God knows how long processing everything that's been happing in her life so far and how long it took her to get there. Bad-ass falls in love with girl next door.

Turning toward the window and seeing the sun trying to peeks its way over the horizon, Jo turned toward Maria to see her face buried in Sei's dark locks. Arms draped tightly around Sei's waist, Maria pressed her body even tighter around her girl. Nothing was better than having THE Sei in your arms. Man she could stay there all fucking da….

"Ouch! Son of a…" Maria shot up and looked around, dazed. Eyes shifting around only to land on Jo grinning face.

Maria, Sei and the pups shifted in the sleep at the outburst but settled down soon after.

"Sorry man but that's the only way I could think of to wake you up." Jo couldn't help the quite laughs that shook her body.

"So you couldn't just call my name rather than throwing a fucking blunt object at my head? What the hell was that anyway?" Maria continued to rub her head, groaning. How the hell did Jo even managed to do that from her position against Sei?! Ugh damn she was sure that was going to leave a bump.

"Oh you know nothing to hard. Just the remote." Jo smiles cheekily at Maria who only shook her head. Of course Jo would do something like that. Hell, she would have done the same thing if their position were switched.

"Tck. Of course." Careful as not to wake her lover, Maria slowly threw her leg over Sei's waist. Standing at her full height and hearing satisfying pop of her bones shifting back into place.

"So why did you wake me up for? If you couldn't tell I was pretty damn comfortable."

"Well you know, was kind of bored and…" Maria stared at Jo with a blank stare.

"Ok ok. *Sigh* It's…you're basically my bro right? Well duh of course you are… and this has been eating at me for a while and I honestly don't know how you're going to take this and-"

"Jo! You're kind of creeping me out here. You know you can tell me anything." Maria knew right off the bat that this was going to be a serious conversation. Whether good or bad she knew there was going to be some type of outcome in the end. With the troubled and unsure look playing on Jo's face, Maria just hope that whatever got Jo feeling like this, they would get through it.

Glancing down at Meg's still peaceful sleeping form and looking up at Maria's concern eyes, Jo took a deep breath.

"It's about…Stacie."

The silence in the room was deafening. She knew Maria wouldn't take this well. Jo took a chance to glance up. Maria had an unreadable expression on her face.

"bro?"

"Jo…what about Stacie?"

After hearing the constant commotion going on in the room, Steel and Bella slowly started to fully wake up. Sensing the growing tension in the room, the pups grew quiet.

"Mhmm babe?" Sei's groggy voice cut through the tense air.

Maria tore eyes away from Jo's and made her way over to Sei. Kneeling down so that they were eye leveled, Maria ran her hand through her hair and down her cheek.

"Yea babe I'm right here." Kissing her forehead softly as Sei cooed from her affection.

"Why did you leave? Come back and lay with me." Sei grabbed Maria's hand to pull her back to the couch.

Jo watched from the side, running her hand through Meg silky locks. Even through all this, Meg still slept without a care in the world. But that was good. She needed to talk to Maria about this and get all this off her chest. When Meg ran away from her, she felt her heart turned cold and just shattered…she couldn't live through that again because for a split second, Jo didn't know if they were going to be ok.

"As much as I would love to, I have some things to take care of."

"Stuff..like..what?" Sei started to drift in and out of sleep. She wanted her personal heater to come and cuddle with her but she wasn't coming.

"Umm just have to help Jo take care of the pups." Leaning down to press one last kiss on Sei's pouty lips. "Won't take long."

"Mhmm K."

Watching Sei close her eyes, Maria turned back to find three pairs of eyes staring back at her. Letting out a gust of breath that she didn't know she was holding in, Maria ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Ok Jo. I think it would be better if we talked in the backyard about this. Meg can sleep through anything but Sei is the one I'm worried about. Anything can wake that girl up."

Nodding her head, Jo carefully slid from under Meg. Surprisingly her weight still wasn't an issue for Jo. Even with the height difference and body size she could pick up her Meg like she weighed nothing and Meg absolutely _loved _it. But the months seemed to be flying by. Already Meg was five months pregnant.

_Speaking of body size, Meg's appointment is today. Shit I hoped that the roads don't look as shity today. _

Finally sliding successfully off of the couch, throwing a blanket over Meg and Sei, and putting on the pup's hoodies, Jo and Maria along with the pups walked their way to the back door. Well Steel and Bella ran more than anything. Even there cool headed pup Steel needed to get out that extra amount of energy.

Watching the pups fly past their feet as they took in their surroundings. Not surprisingly, everything was still covered in a deep blanket of snow. But it didn't seem to effect the pups. Even with Bella occasionally disappearing underneath the snow, Steel was always there to dig the overhyped pup out and lift her from the hood of her hoodie. The pups thankfully unaware of the seriousness happening between there new family.

Maria and Jo sagged into the plushed chairs on the back deck. Already this situation was something they weren't use to. Sure they had a few shares of 'the skeleton in the closet'…situations but never like this. Deciding that they prolonged this long enough Maria turned to Jo.

**ISLES & GLACIERS-Empty Sighs And Wine**

**I finally found her but I haven't got a piece of her yet  
And I wanna tell you by the way I think I've ruined your body  
She said I love you, but you're difficult  
Words I've heard so many times before but those words don't mean a thing  
They never meant a thing before you**

"Jo…*Sigh* so what's this about Stacie?" Waiting for a reply that never came, she decided to wait patiently for her bro to talk. She knew that this was emotionally draining Jo and frustrating her to no end. But whatever this was, she was going to stick by Jo no matter what.

Gripping the arm of the chair with hands turning white by the second, Maria knew that Jo was seconds away from doing something she may regret. Placing a calming hand on Jo's arm, she felt the tension slowly start to melt way.

Running her hands frustratingly through her hair, Jo took deep breaths and collapse back into her chair. Maria knew that before all this; Meg, Maria, and there 'family', Jo would have found a more useful way to release all that pint-up anger. Fuck or fight. She couldn't blame her though. Maria and Jo were one in the same.

"Ready to talk now?"

"You know what would be great right now? A cigarette or _sumthin" _Jo was clearly trying to distract Maria but she wasn't having it.

"_Jo_."

"Alright alright….Meg was close to leaving me." Looking at Maria, you would have thought it was impossible for a person's eyes to get that huge. She expected something big but this….this was just too _much._

"The fuck you mean-!" Maria words were muffled by Jo's hand that shot out to prevent her from waking up the girls. That was the last thing they needed right now. But she should've known that Maria wasn't going to take this likely. Jo and Meg were the ideal couple of course. Having one without the other was like the world was ending. Putting all exaggeration aside.

"Dammit Maria will you shut the hell up?" Jo said between clench teeth. Maria didn't seem to understand that when somebody has their hand against your face, it meant _shut up._

"If I move my hand, you're going to be quiet, yea?" Nodding her head, Jo slowly drew her hand from Maria's mouth.

"Damn Maria so much for having a heart to heart with you."

"What did you expect? You and Meg hardly ever argue, let along take a '_break_'. What the hell happened?" Maria couldn't wrap her head around this no matter how hard she tried.

Leaning forward to rest her head in her hands, Jo looked out into the yard, keeping her eyes out on the pup but truthfully she just couldn't face Maria. She came _to close_ at loosing Meg and that night was still too fresh in her mind. Replaying it was the last thing she wanted to do

"Stacie is what happened. She called me when and Meg were making our way back home-"

"Please don't tell me you answered the phone Jo?"

"No! but when I saw her number flashing on my screen…I don't even know how she found out my number! But yea, I kind of froze and Meg took it the wrong way…" Jo mumbled.

"Oh man."

Maria could only imagine what she was feeling. Having the girl of your dreams about to walk out of your life. She prayed that that wouldn't happen to her and Sei.

**I think I found her but I haven't found a way to her yet  
I wanna tell you by the way I think I've ruined your body  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but I just don't know  
(Just don't know, just don't know)  
Oh this is terrible**

"I ran after her. I ran back home to see her completely broken and scared and…I-I fell to my knees and cried in her arms Maria. Just think, one person could destroy your world like that. Just knowing that your lover could make you break down like that." Jo spoke as if she was alone.

"It felt like my heart was breaking bro. It scared the hell out of me knowing that somebody could make me feel like that."

Jo snapped out of her thoughts. She felted something warm dripped down her clenched fists.

Maria sat motionless as she watched the blood slowly drip from Jo's hands. Reaching out toward Jo, she gently drew Jo's hands within hers and pried them apart. Hearing a chocked humorless laugh, Maria looked up. Understanding red eyes met pained ones.

"Damn I feel like an emotional fucking baby right now. Fuck." Jo made to snatched her hands away only for Maria to hold her grasp even tighter.

"Jo I'm not judging you for this. You know me better than that alright? You have a good damn reason to be feeling like this. I would be crushed to loose Meg and I only call her my lil sis."

Jo looked away.

"Jo look at me." Still nothing. "_Please _Jo."

"I-I think Meg still thinks I'm in love with Stacie." Maria could see that this talk was starting to help Jo. Seeing her shoulders relaxed and the tension starting to roll off her body.

**You sounded sober when you told me to come over  
I can tell it in the sound of your voice  
I know I better be careful  
She said I never wanna let you go  
She told me so  
Now let me tell you how these steps go.  
Step 1: Tell me what have I done  
Step 2: You know you better believe  
Step 3: You'll never be like me so  
La da da da da no no**

"Do you Jo?" She knew that that question would kill Jo inside. But it was something that Jo had to face. She knew that Jo would _never _hurt Meg, never attentionally hurt Meg. In order to talk about her problems she had to confront the dark truths.

It didn't come to a shock that Jo took it the wrong way.

"No I'm not in love with her! I-"

"Jo! I know you love Meg and that you would do anything to be with her but we have to be serious here! If Stacie didn't leave, would you have still ended up being with Meg?!" Taking a deep calming breath, Maria took time to get her thoughts together. Fighting was the last thing that Maria would ever want to do with Jo. Well,_ actual_ fighting anyways.

The pups jerk to a stop. From afar they could tell that this was more and more of a serious situation.

"Jo I love Meg but I care for Stacie to. She moved away Jo. That's the only reason why you started looking at other females. Thankfully we met Sei and Meg years after you and Stacie broke up. I'm not saying this to be a bitch about it. I could be your _friend_ and tell you what you want to hear or I can be your _bro _and tell you what you _need _to hear."

**And all the rows in the pastor's church  
Full of empty sighs and wine  
And all the children have lost  
And parted ways with God  
And the Sunday dress**

**And all the rows in the pastor's church  
Full of empty sighs and wine  
And all the children have lost their way**

I think I found her but I'll never let her in  
So I guess we'll never know!

Jo stared back at Maria. Ruby eyes hard as ice, muscles tensing, and jaw clenching. A bystander would think that these two were about to fly out of the chair and rip each other apart.

"I care for Stacie but I'm IN LOVE with my Meg. In the end I would've ended up with Meg." Jo narrowed her eyes, sizing Maria up. Daring her to question her love for Meg.

"I trust you." Maria burst out laughing at the look on Jo's face. She couldn't blame her though. They _were _having a serious conversation and that all she had to say. But it was getting a little bit _too_ serious for her liking.

"That's it? No 'You're fucking lying Jo' or or or…"

"Haha bro chill. You said that you loved Meg and only cared for Stacie. That's all I need to hear. Hell, that would've been my same reaction if my serious past lover called me out if the blue. I don't know about you but this talk was getting a little too heated. Swear I thought you was about to get up swinging."

Standing up to stretch, Maria looked down to see Jo looking up at her in shock.

"But-"

"Dude I trust you alright. All the shit we've been through up until now, of course we wouldn't fuck it up for anything. So ready to go back inside? You do have that baby appointment later today. Wana know if I'm gona have a niece or nephew ya know.

**I think I found her but I haven't found a way to her yet  
I wanna tell you by the way I think I've ruined your body  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but I just don't know  
(Just don't know, I just don't know)  
Oh this is terrible  
Oh this is terrible  
Oh this is terrible  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but I just don't know  
(Oh this is terrible)  
(Just don't know, I just don't know, oh this is terrible)**

Shaking her head, Jo couldn't help but smile. You couldn't ask for a better bro than Maria. Reaching for Maria's outstretched hand, Jo jumped to her feet.

"So what are you going to do about Stacie?"

"Nothing right now. All I'm going to do if make sure Megs happy." Calling the dogs and watching them run toward them, Jo and Maria bent down to show them some affection.

"Yea well come on. Ready to get back to Sei already." Jo snorted.

"And you call me pussy whipped."

**XxX**

**A/N: I'm not really feeling this chapter at all but I just had to get something out there. So give me your feedback and tell me how you like the stories so far. Like, dislikes, things you would like to see more of. Things like that. So until then :}**


End file.
